Yes!
by byteme5118
Summary: My way Bella accepts Edward's proposal


Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the characters associated with it

So ya I just had this idea in my head

**Takes place after Edward tells Bella he will turn her if she will marry him first. ****My take on her way of saying yes! **

**Bella's POV**

I sighed not able to focus on my homework. I needed to get it done before I went home. Charlie would throw a fit if I didn't get it done, and might even forbid me from leaving. But what he didn't know was that Edward came to me every night, physically and in my dreams. But as much as I tried I could not focus. I was not sure if it was the fact that I was at my love's home, leaning on him, breathing in his scent, or if it was the ultimatum he gave me two days ago.

Edward told me he would only turn me if I married him first. Married him! Sure I wanted to be with him forever but still, marriage before at least the age of 20, that is ridiculous! He should know that after seeing what marriage did to my mom and Charlie that I was scared of marriage.

I sighed again giving up on my English homework. I felt Edward's eyes on me but he was talking to Jasper. I wondered what he was thinking of this moment. Was he wondering if I was going to ever answer his answer? Or was he wondering if I would give in and have Carlisle do the honors.

I could not help but wonder what it would be like to be married to Edward. To spend forever with him knowing he was all mine. Ha I wonder what all those girls at school would think if they knew I was going to get to spend forever and eternity with the gorgeous god. I hated when they eyed him like a piece of meat. He was so much more than a mouth watering God, but ha they would never get to know that.

With all these possessive thoughts I had the sudden urge to kiss him as if leaving my mark. So I did just what. I grabbed the hand that was around my shoulders and gave it a quick kiss. Then I looked up and gave him a kiss on the cheek and then finally one on the lips.

"Bella, love, Jasper wants to show me something outside I will be right back." I nodded and smiled after Edward gave me another sweet kiss, watching him get up. I instantly missed him, would that ever change? It hurt like hell to not be with him but I didn't ever want that need to be with him to ever change.

I looked back down at the English paper on my lap. It was a work sheet on a book we read. I found myself turning it over. I looked at the blank page and suddenly found myself signing my name, but not my name as it is now. No, I found myself writing the name Edward wanted me to have, his name.

Bella Cullen

I cocked my head to the side staring at it. Next I found myself adding more.

Mr. and Mrs. Edward Cullen

Next thing I knew the page was filled with alternating Bella Cullens and Mr. and Mrs. Edward Cullen. I could get used to signing my name that way.

When I realized I filled the page I took out another. This time I considered other possibilities.

Isabella Marie Cullen

Isabella Marie Swan Cullen

I liked Isabella Marie Cullen, even though I preferred Bella. Oh who was I trying to kid, as long as my last name was Cullen, I was happy.

I heard Edward come in and as I looked up he smiled at me, that smile that made my heart beat ten times faster. My eyes narrowed when instead of sitting with me he went to the piano. I closed my eyes and let the sweet sound of my lullaby fill me. I didn't notice the rest of the Cullen family enter the living room and sit.

I took out another blank sheet putting the other two away. I quickly wrote something down and stood. I felt everyone's eyes on me as I walked to Edward. It was as if everyone knew what I was about to do, but knew the only one who could have an idea was Alice. But looking at her confused expression I knew she didn't know.

I reached Edward and sat down besides him on the bench. He was still playing the lullaby. I took a deep breath, set the pen down on top of the piano, and nervously placed the paper were the music book was that he never used.

He had his eyes closed but when he heard my heart accelerate, my hand shaking, and the sound of the pen and paper being put down he opened them. He gave me a curious look, still playing. I inclined my head towards the paper. His eyes shifted to it. I wanted to look away, out of nerves, but was drawn to his face, remembering the sentence I wrote.

Isabella Marie Cullen, I like the sound of it.

Edward kept playing staring at the paper. Finally when the song ended he moved the paper to the top of the piano and took the pen in his hand. Then he gave the paper to me not looking me in the eye. I looked down and took in his perfect script.

I do too, but I like Mrs. Edward Cullen even better. Meet me in my room in 5 minutes.

I looked up not noticing he was gone. Five minutes later I went to his room, like he asked. When I opened the door there he was on one knee, surrounded by candles. In his hand the ring he showed me the other day.

"Bella…" I cut him off.

"Yes." I smiled threw my tears and ran to him. We kissed like we never did before. Somewhere in the back of my mind I recalled hearing Alice scream a happy scream.


End file.
